Ninjago: Cell Mates (Lord Garmadon X Reader)
by MarianasJaya
Summary: The title says it all. Due to an unfortunate event, You and Garmadon are in the same cell and lets just say it doesn't go well. *WARNING* contains swearing Originally Published December 11th 2016 I don't own Ninjago it belongs to Lego and the people who created it


**Cursed Love**

 **A/N in this you are 18 and Garmadon's 19. This after he got bitten by the Grate Devourer, but before he became all evil.**

 **P.S italics = thoughts and underline = quotation marks!**

 **Normal P.O.V~**

"Ugh!" Y/N says to herself, being stuck here in the cursed realm really sucks especially when Garmadon is your sell mate, and the only reason why you're in there was because apparently setting an all evil seeking phantom into Ninjago City is considered dangerous _!_

Y/n rubs her temples, Garmadon getting on your last nerve. He's considered the _Bad boy_ type, everyone in here warships him but not you and since the day you got there, he has done nothing but annoy you.

 **Garmadon's P.O.V**

I see y/n run her hands though her h/c and I knew I was getting to her, it wouldn't be long until I broke her. I wasn't sure why exactly, but ever since y/n got here I get this strange feeling every time she's around and I can't explain it. Which is odd since y/n was the only one in here that didn't warship the ground I walked on and I knew since that day I would make it my job to brake her.

 **Your P.O.V~**

I noticed Garmadon staring at me again, "Fuck off!" I said, wanting so badly to punch him in the face. "Don't you mean fuck me!" Garmadon said wiggling his eyebrows. "S-shut up!" I stutter, trying to hide my blush. Yeah, I had to admit to myself that he was quite hot. From his luscious brown hair that came down to just above his shoulders, his bright green eyes that had golden flecks in them that were only visible in the sun, to his toned muscles that I had the pleasure of seeing when he worked out and the snake tattoo that he had on his back. _What the fuck!_ I thought, he's the bad boy and he could get literally any girl, so why would he be interested in someone like me and not mention I heatedhis guts.

 **Normal P.O.V~**

Y/n went back to staring at nothing, wanting so badly to be rid of this place and Garmadon. It was 7pm when someone finally came around with food, but you couldn't tell since there were no windows in the Cursed Realm. The only light that you could see was the creepy green glow coming from somewhere deep down.

 **Garmadon's P.O.V~**

I munched on a chicken wing that the food person brought as I watched y/n take a bite of her pasta, I kind of want to go sit beside her but I knew she would probably slap me if I did. I know y/n heated my guts and I didn't blame her, I mean I'm always acting like a dick and saying stupid shit. But to know she actually didn't like me kind of hurt, sure I'm a bad boy but that's just an act. _Ugh! What the fuck?!_ Why I did I just think that, it's not like I have a crush on y/n or anything. I shake my head to rid any thoughts of her, and throwing the chicken bone back onto the plate, I take off my shirt and go back to doing push-ups.

 **Your P.O.V.~**

I knew that Garmadon was looking at me again but I ignored him, though I couldn't help notice out of the corner of my eye that he looked like he was battling with himself over something. I pick up a glass and pour myself some wine. (I usually don't drink, but one glass won't hurt) When I looked back up, I see Garmadon doing push-ups. _Fuck!_ _I_ thought as I could see the sweat beads rolling down his back, I bite my lip trying not to let out a moan. "Like what you see?" Garmadon grunts, "W-what! Pft. No!" I said turning way.

 **Normal P.O.V~**

A couple minutes later the food person returns to collect the garbage as you stand up to go take a shower. **(Yes there's a shower in the Cursed Realm)** When you come back, you lay down on your bed and look up at nothing. "Night Y/L/N!" Garmadon says from somewhere to your left, "Yeah whatever!" You say as you fall asleep, the last thought on your mind being _why's he being_ _so nice?_

***Time skip***

 **Garmadon's P.O.V~**

It was 5am when I woke up so I decided to work out some more then take a shower, I look over to see y/n still sleeping. I smile to myself as I fall forward and catch myself in a push-up. An hour later I walk into bathroom to shower.  
By the time I walk back to our sell it's 8am and y/n is just waking up, "Morning, my sweet princess!" I say smirking as I sit down on my bed. "Shut up, I'm not your princess!" Y/n snaps as she gets up to stretch and I have the pleasure of seeing her toned tummy.

 **You're P.O.V~**

It's 6:30am when I opened my eyes and look to left but Garmadon's not there. _Must be in the shower,_ I think rolling back over and falling back to sleep. Two hours later I hear the creak of the sell door opening and closing, I stand up and stretch thinking _how has it been a fucking month already since I got here?_ "Would you stop staring at me already!" I say pissed, Garmadon just smirks as someone comes by with breakfast.

 ***Time Skip***

 **Garmadon's P.O.V~**

 _Ugh! Fuck this!_ I think as I pace back and forth, as there's really nothing much to do in here. I walk over to y/n to see what's she up to, "What ya doin'?" I ask as I lean over her shoulder. "None of your damn business!" She says trying to cover up something, _wonder what it is,_ I think walking back over to my bed and flopping down on it, picking up a basketball from the floor.

 **You're P.O.V~**

I was writing in a journal, about how I missed hanging with the Ninja and Sensei Wu (not knowing Garmadon is Wu's brother). When Garmadon leans over and asked what I was doing, "none of your damn business!" I replied annoyed. I hear him walk back to his bed and pick up a ball, tossing it up into the air. "I'm going for a walk!" I said ten minutes later to no one in particular, stuffing the journal back under my pillow and heading out.

Normal P.O.V~

Garmadon waited to hear y/n footsteps fade, before walking over to her bed and pulling out the journal. Garmadon sat down and flipped to a random page, reading one of the entities. {June 21st: Ugh! I don't know much longer, I can deal with Bad Boy Garmadon. He's getting on my last nerve, saying shit and always acting cocky around me.} Garmadon was a bit hurt to be honest, reading that. _Does y/n hate really me that much?_ He thought before flipping to random page and continuing to read. {July 31st: Ok, I'll admit Garmadon may be an ass,but he is actually quite hot! Fuck! Why did just write that? Oh well it's not like he's evergonna read this! Anyway I think it's the whole Bad Boy thing he's got going that makes him just so drop dead fucking sexy! ;) Anyway g2g Garmadon's coming back! 0_0} Garmadon lays the book back down on his lap, _Ok! So Y/n hates my guts, but she always thinks I'm sexy!_ He thought. Just then he heard footsteps coming closer, putting the journal back under the pillow and diving back to his bed, just as Y/n walked in.

 **Your P.O.V~**

As I back into the cell, I couldn't help noticing that Garmadon was acting a bit odd."What's got your boxers in bunch?" I say smirking as I flop back onto my bed, "W-what... n-nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" He stutters, trying to look anywhere but at me. "O...k...then..!?" I reply as Garmadon goes back to pacing, _what's up with him?!_ I think as I watch him walk past my bunk. "I'm going for a walk!" Garmadon finally says after a good 4 minutes, "Yeah, whatever!" I say rolling my eyes.  
A couple minutes after he left, I pull my journal back out wanting to go back to writing, but as I do so I can't help but notice that some of the pages are wrinkled as if someone held it. _No he could have? How could have I been so stupid!_ I think as I realize that Garmadon had read it, I started to freak out a little because I didn't know how much he had read. I were now more pissed that he invaded my privacy.

 **Garmadon's P.O.V~**

As I headed back to your cell I noticed that y/n was sitting on her bed writing in her journal, not wanting to let her know I had read it, I casually walk in and pretend to act normal. "So... what's up?" I ask, "Oh not much, just writing in my journal, about how nice you're starting to be towards me and knowing that you would neverlie to me!" She says walking towards me. Y/n pins me up against the well and brings her face so close that our lips are inches apart. She about to kiss me but then pulls back. "All right! I read your stupid book, but I just wanted know if you liked me because I really like like you and I want- mmf. I was cut off as y/n smashed her lips onto mine.

 **Your P.O.V~**

I felt Garmadon stiffen for sec but then slowly melt into the kiss, he's hands to trail down to my ass and he hoisted me up as and I wrap my legs around his waist. But soon the need for air was important, so I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "You l-like like me? Why?" I ask as I look into his bright green eyes. "Cause your smart, beautiful, and you were the only one who didn't warship me!" He says giving me his signature smirk, "B-but your Bad Boy Garmadon! Why would like me, when you could literally have any girl!" I say as tears start to flow down.

 **Garmadon's P.O.V~**

I wipe y/n tears with the pad of my thumb and give a kiss before saying "I don't what any other girl, I want you y/n y/l/n. Because you're the only one who can who can stand me and I like your fiery attitude." Y/n gives me a smile as I set her down, _how is it_ _that one girl can break my bad boy act in just a month!?_ I think as y/n hugs me. "C-can you sleep with me tonight?" She ask. "Why you wanna have some fun!" I say wiggling my eyebrows, she slaps me and gives me the death glare. "No! Cause I feel safe in your arms!" Y/n says trying not to blush. I just laugh as I pick you up bridal style and walk over to her bed.

 **Your P.O.V~**

"Night Garmadon!" I say as I start to fall asleep, "Night Y/n!" Garmadon says as he kisses me, before falling asleep himself. 

***3 Days Later***

Today was the day, both I and Garmadon were being released. I'm more then overjoyed to be leaving the Cursed Realm and to be returning to the Bounty. But I hadn't exactly thought of what Sensei Wu would think about Bad Boy Garmadon being my boyfriend, _Oh well, I cross that bridge when I get there._ I think as I take look around our ell for the last time. Garmadon's waiting for me outside so we can both take the jump.

4 minutes later I feel the sun hit my face as I'm finally out of the Cursed Realm. As I blink in the bright light, I can see Sensei Wu and the ninja are waiting a little ways off. I run towards them as Garmadon slowly follows behind.

"Sensei, Ninja!" I say happily as I run to give them all a hung. Once I pull a way, Wu turns to me and says "So y/n have you finally learned your lesson?" I bite my lip a little, but say "Yes, I won't be doing anything like that again!" Trying to hide my blush. Just then I realize Garmadon's standing quietly behind, I'm about introduce him when.

 **Garmadon's P.O.V~**

"Brother!" Wu says, "Brother!" I repeat. I'm about to say something when y/n cuts me off, "WAIT! Wu's your b-brother!" Y/n says shocked. "Well younger brother!" I said as Wu gives me a look, "What is your connection with my brother y/n?" Wu asks, I see y/n blush madly before she responds. "W-well he's sorta kind of my, I mean he's my boyfriend!" She says.

 **Your P.O.V~**

"Very well! As long you two don't get into any more trouble!" Sensei says. I nod my head as we all head back to the Bounty. "So what was it liked being stuck in the Cursed Realm for a month?" Lloyd asks, "You really wanna know?" I say messing up his hair, he nods a yes as I begin to tell him while we continuing to walk.

 ***Time skip***

I steep out of the shower warping a towel around myself, thinking it's so nice to be back in my own room and to being sleeping in my own bed, instead of the old musty cell I had to call home for a month.  
As I was just putting on my pajama top I hear a faint knock at my door, quickly putting my hair into a messy bun, I go to see who it is. I can't help but smile when I open my door and see Garmadon standing there in just a pair of sweatpants. "What's up?" I ask as he walks in, "Mind if I sleep with you tonight? Garmadon ask nervously. I ponder a minute before saying "All right, but no funny business!" He gives me a disappointed pout but nods his head as he climb into my bed. I shake my head as I turn off the lights and slide in beside him. "Good Night My sweet princess!" Garmadon says giving me a quick kiss, "I'm still not your princess!" I say as I curl up into his chest. "Night Bad Boy Garmadon!" I say smirking, and before he can say anything I'm already fast asleep. 

**A/N Hey how what that? This is my fist x reader fic, so sorry if it's not the best. Also if you haven't read my other book Ninja Rock, you might want to re-read it as there's a special character coming out this week. But until then, that's all. So vote, comment, follow and share!**

 **I'm out!**

 **-Xox Viv.**


End file.
